Niños de mar y guerra
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: ambientado en la Inglaterra de Ana Estuardo, genero de piratas y corsarios


Autor: Nicolas Eguzquiza

Niños de mar y guerra

En la década del 1710, había varios inconvenientes en la Gran Bretaña donde reinaba Ana Estuardo, la hija del rey Jacobo II, pero esto había:

¡Emergencia! Grito uno en el banco cuando Rocky asalto.

La policía lo atrapo y fue directo a la cárcel. Por un tiempo hubo copiosas lluvias que provocaron una inundación, Ana Estuardo dijo:

-Debemos derribar algunos edificios que sean más altos, para que el agua descienda-

El gobierno no lo cumplió, y se pelearon con los soldados con los civiles, más tarde lo arreglaron. El cortesano Kevin dijo:

-Puede poner barcos de guerra, contra los franceses-

Un niño llamado Leo, que era un chico pobre y rebelde, se escondió por un ducto subterráneo y fue atrapado por un corsario francés llamado Francois y dijo:

-Atacaremos y venceremos a los ingleses-

Dos amigos se embarcaron en un barco ballenero de un mástil y trajeron azúcar de color como cargamento, el vigía en la cofa grito:

-¡Capitán, piratas!-

Todos gritaron, y no pudieron defenderse cuando el barco pirata se acerco y atacaron, cuando pasaron al abordaje pelearon pero no pudieron proteger el azúcar y los piratas decían:

-Roben, roben, dulces-

El capitán dijo-¿Eso es todo el azúcar?-

-Si capitán-Dijeron dos enanos.

Una mujer pirata desmayo al niño y a su amiga le rasguño otra que tenia garras de acero.

Al entrar al barco, la pirata con garras de acero le tiro agua y se despertó, en el barco escaparon un hombre y una mujer en bote. Escapo nadando la de garras de acero y el capitán Barba pegajosa dijo:

-Les quitaremos a todos el azúcar a los mercaderes de estas aguas y a los pobladores quedaran amargos, hasta que se me hayan caído todos los dientes-

El niño fue a la habitación de Barba pegajosa, el niño se puso la ropa de un almirante y dijo:

-Barba pegajosa, que vergüenza este barco-

Una pirata que tenia hábitos de gata le saco el abrigo, era como un impostor, lo persiguieron, después fue a la toldilla, un pirata lo persiguió y fue adentro del barco, estaba oscuro y muy negro. Después se tropezó con una escalera, se encontró con un pirata demente, se enfrentaron violentamente, el niño lo pateo en la pantorrilla y lo tiro a la bodega donde quedo encerrado. El niño espió los dormitorios, los baños y duchas, subió y dijo:

-Vas a ser vencido Barba pegajosa-

-Amigos den le su merecido-vocifero el capitán.

Se subió por el bauprés. A la soga y no pudo bajar porque los piratas tenían esperándolo para matarlo:

-Que se muera y lo lanzaremos por la borda-Otro dijo

-No es correcto-grito uno.

Se bajo y se sostuvo por la vela y pateo a tres piratas, los tiraron, los salvaron y se pelearon todos los piratas contra el niño y disparo a tres piratas.

La niña tiro un fósforo encendido a la bodega, cayo, y el barco exploto en pedazos, solo se salvaron los mástiles y buena parte del azúcar cayo en el barco del capitán ingles Escarfor. Las armas, objetos, los piratas y las partes del barco cayeron al mar, el capitán Barba pegajosa grito:

-Los veré en el mas allá-

El niño y la niña estaban aferrados en una madera, el primero grito:

-Un barco-

-Hola barco me van a escuchar-

Tres marineros en botes los subieron. El capitán dijo:

-¿Que hacen estos niños aquí? ¡Expliquen!-

-Capitán dejemos que estos niños se queden por favor-

-Bueno se quedan y tendrán que limpiar-Ordeno el capitán

Los niños limpiaron casi todo el ballenero, unos nueve ratones tiraron el balde de pintura negra, el capitán se enojo y los ato al mástil. Después el niño pateo otro balde de pintura, el capitán se enojo aun más y le grito:

-¡Porque no puedes hacer nada bien!-Todos hicieron todo el trabajo en el barco.

Un grito se hoyo desde la cofa:

-¡Capitán, la ballena!-

Todos fueron a los botes, solo eran tres. El capitán se puso a saltar a la ballena, la tripulación dijo:

-Capitán, no-

-Lo matare yo solo-Dijo el capitán

El capitán se ahogo y quedo atrapado. El niño dijo:

-El capitán esta moribundo, y el cachalote se dirige hacia nosotros-

El cachalote destruyo los dos botes y se dirigía hacia el barco del capitán porque la ballena se ha enojado. El barco se destruyo, dos hombres que estaban en la proa murieron, un palo se destruyo, uno murió ahogado y se quemo, porque estaba en la bodega. Se hundió, aunque había veintinueve hombres en el barco y se ahogaron. Después la niña y el niño estaban a salvo.

Los niños estaban cerca del barco del almirante Escarfor, uno de los marineros, grito:

-Niños sálvenlos-

En el barco estaban el cortesano Kevin, el sargento de marina Rolf, el comandante del ejército Donald y los oficiales reales Mickey y Goofy.

Se burlaron de ellos por que eran pobres, se izo de noche y todos se durmieron. Conversaron:

-Haremos derrotar a los franceses, mañana-

El capitán y el oficial dijeron:

-La reina Ana, cuando haya guerra vendrá con el ejercito ja, ja, ja-Al salir el sol, todo estaba bien.

El amigo del niño que fue raptado por los corsarios franceses dijo:

-No quiero que hagan esto conmigo, que se vayan al diablo-

-Nunca-Dijo el capitán.

Después lo persiguieron, subió al obenque para alcanzar la cofa, subió al otro mástil y uno dijo:

-Eres un tonto, enciérrenlo en el calabozo.

Lo capturaron y lo tranquilizaron, unas ratas royeron toda la soga que tenia, escapo y dijo:

-Gracias ratoncitos-Abrió la puerta y tiro a un tripulante que le traía para comer y dijo:

-Mm...Comida-Decía mientras ingería.

El niño rebelde escapo y los corsarios franceses le dispararon con cañones y fallaron. En el barco de Escarfor, los marineros avistaron un barco Francés que se acercaba, los ingleses dispararon sus cañones, uno dijo:

-Capitán son franceses, los acabaremos-A un soldado le volaron la cabeza, la pierna y los brazos.

Cuando se acerco el barco ingles ya dejaba de cañonear y el francés también, el capitán Escarfor dijo gritando:

-Pueden pelear, pero si quieren hagamos un duelo con un niño, si ustedes ganan nos rendimos, si nosotros ganamos tienen que rendise o destruiremos su barco-

Se juntaron, se separaron y el niño gano pero lo hirió un brazo. Saquearon todo el barco francés y lo quemaron, después los soldados franceses se fueron en bote y los ingleses se estaban preparando para la batalla.

Cañonearon tanto que los ingleses solo tenían quince y los franceses diecinueve. Cuando sonaron lucharon muy violentos los franceses y eran feroces. Todos los barcos franceses podían defenderse.

Pero un francés grito:

-Sacre blu no pueden acabarlos-Lo detuvo un cañonazo que lo descuartizo.

Otra cosa que la niña izo pólvora. El niño se subía al palo y otro dijo:

-Tira la espada niño tonto-

-Por favor no haga eso-Dijo otro.

Le cortó la soga y se cayó, el otro dijo:

-Muérete enano-El niño lo pateo, se cayo a las llamas y la niña golpeo al capitán.

Al debilitar al capitán de los franceses, estaba un soldado que fuerte, al capitán francés partió a su traje en dos, el fuerte lo hirió y tres soldados lo llevaron.

Se peleo y se puso las botas de otro soldado, se peleo con el forzudo, tomo la espada, el fuerte lo rompió, le corto el saco y dijo-Mira enano ahora parezco un niño de jardín, te daré tu merecido enano-El niño le clavo en la pierna.

Subió a otro barco que había diecinueve soldados ingleses muertos. Por que en esta pelea estaba ganando los franceses. Un francés quemo la ropa del niño, se lo saco y se puso de un soldado ingles muerto manchado con sangre que peleo con nueve soldados, el niño corría a primero se quemo a la toldilla.

El niño corrió hasta llegar al bauprés, hasta que se canso y dijo:

-Por que me persiguen ya no puedo mas correr-

Después alcanzo el palo del bauprés, ocho soldados franceses fueron carbonizados, uno fue aplastado por el mástil, corrió al otro buque y exploto.

Salto a un barco y al entrar le pateo a uno en la barriga y a uno en la boca. Al acercarse el barco del capitán que quería matar al niño, le tiro una pólvora, exploto, y se quedo la madera, solo nueve hombres, salto a otro barco por que los franceses perdieron siete barcos y los ingleses cinco barcos.

El décimo barco francés, donde la niña y el amigo del niño planearon volarlo. Los dos barcos que se quemaron se hundieron. Enseguida, apareció la autentica y fragante doncella de la corte de la reina Ana Estuardo que mato a uno y dijo:

-Acabaremos con esta batalla niños-

-Prepárate para morir linda y ustedes niños- Dijo el pirata francés Francois.

El niño estaba herido por el corsario con su alabarda, la doncella y los niños, le cortaron con cuchillos, la mujer lo hinco y lo rayo con la bandera.

Un cañonazo del barco del almirante Escarfor con el fuerte izo explotar en pedazos el barco pirata del corsario francés Francois que ya estaba muerto.

Los franceses perdieron ciento diez hombres y los ingleses treinta y un hombres en la batalla, al llegar con los sobrevientes, todos los familiares y amigos se pusieron a bailar y cantar por la victoria. Después cantaron felices.

Todos vinieron al puerto. Uno grito:

-Todos de Londres estamos haciendo una fiesta inglesa en el puerto, vengan-

Bailaron mucho y Ana dijo:

-¿No es linda? Bailen-

Fin


End file.
